Alex Rider Exposed Idenity
by Soro-su
Summary: Alex's classmates find out he's a spy but now they have to train with K-Unit to be safe. Will alex get his revenge for all those rumors because now he's a teacher? And a higher rank?Find out. P.S this is my first fanfic to tell me wat u think! :
1. Chapter 1

**Anthony Horowitz owns this not me.**

**Chapter one**

Alex Rider sat next to Tom, his best friend. Barely aware of his science teacher Mr. Minim yapping on about physic. Tom is one of the few who knows that Alex is a spy. And he intended to keep it that way. Suddenly the principle's voice echoed though out the school.

"Please remain calm; there are men here from Scropia. They will not harm you unless you react violently. So just stay calm."

So naturally, everyone panicked except for Alex. Alex knew this would happen. Every since his meeting with Scorpia he knew they would try and get revenge.

_Maybe I can lead Scorpia away from them. I can create a distraction and….._

Alex was cut off from his thoughts when 10 men entered the room. All of the soldiers were wearing black suits with the words Scorpia in red on the back.

"Now kiddos, lets huddle up in the corner before I kill you!" He said, in a not so soothing voice.

When everyone was too stunned to move the man once again yell.

"Hurry up midgets!"

Alex scrambled out of his seat just like everyone else, not because he was scared. No way. He just didn't want everyone to know who he was and break his cover in front of Scorpia's men. So he acted like the rest of his classmates. But when they got to the corner he stayed in the back along with Tom where no one could see them, at least not clearly. Alex rolled up his sleeve just enough to see his watch. The watch was a gift from Smithers. It could become a laser, a time keeper; it has a secret compartment, to activate mind control, just press the littlest button, and last but not least, and instant communication red alert device to the MI6 when he pressed the biggest button. So considering this was a red alert he pressed the biggest button. Immediately a red light blinked in the center of the biggest button signally Alex that MI6 was coming.

"My name is Cimon," the leader introduced himself."We do not intend to hurt you miserable brats but we will to get what we want." He paused to dramatic effect. A girl gasped.

"We want Alex Rider." Cimon said. Everyone's eyes widened at the name of their classmate.

Everyone thought Alex Rider was a druggie because every since his uncle's death, he's been absent almost every day. And when he gets back, he gets more scars and bruises. The only reason that Alex was still aloud at this school is that whenever he's at school, he does remarkably good and is excellent at sports. But that doesn't matter since everyone thought he was a druggie and ignored him. They wondered what a disturbed boy is doing with armed men.

"Alex Rider step forward!" Cimon said again.

Alex froze, he knew they would find out sooner or later but he chose later. He knew this was his fault. If only he quit school this wouldn't have happened. As if reading his thoughts, Tom reached out and grabbed Alex's arm.

_No!_ He mouthed

Alex looked at his friend's pleading face. Tom has been here for him every since Alex told him he was a spy.

"I see." The leader said. I motioned for a soldier to grab a student. The nearest soldier walked towards them and grabbed the one nearest to him.

That kid happened to be a young girl. Alex knew her as Jennis a popular girl that often spread rumors. One of the few peoples he couldn't stand. But when Cimon held the fun to Jennis head, he knew that as much as Jennis made his life miserable, no one deserved to die. Even though, he almost did millions of times.

"I'll count to three Alex." He said while holding his gun to the young girl's head, getting ready to pull the trigger."One,"

Alex felt his hand ball in to fists. He turned his head towards Tom.

He mouthed _I'm sorry!_ Then he pulled he wrist gently from Tom's grasp. Mentally steeling himself, he paused.

"Two...Well Alex, guess you're not that kind hearted after all." Cimon's hand tightens on the trigger, getting ready to pull the trigger. Jennis closed her eyes knowing that this would be painful.

"Stop being so, dramatic Gods! Are you too lazy to find me yourself?" Everyone gasped at the sudden voice. Slowly the student parted revealing a blonde haired boy that was wearing a plain dark blue shirt, jeans, a Brownish jacket, and black running sneakers.

"Alex Rider." Cimon growled as he let go of the girl pushing her towards the rest of her classmates.

Alex has started walking towards the Scorpia soldiers slowly.

"Come with us quietly." said Cimon.

Alex smirked." Why would I go with a butthead like you?"

He growled. Cimon motioned the rest of the solders to attack Alex. 9 soldiers rushed toward Alex, punching the tables and chairs out of the way.

Alex knew he couldn't defeat all of them, but he could try. Maybe MI6 would get there before he dies. Maybe, if his luck of the devil hasn't run out yet.

Alex mentally shook his head. No bad thoughts.

_I got to try!_ Alex thought

A burly soldier stepped forward, smirking. He threw a punch at Alex's face but Alex dodged it just in time. Using the army knife Smithers had given him, Alex crouched to ignore the punch and whirled around to the back of the soldier. Plunging the knife into the soldier's back. He turned around to face the other 8 Scorpia soldiers. They looked murderous. A man stepped forward practically growling at Alex.

"How dare you kill my friend? You, Alex Rider will die a slow and painful death. One that is highly overdue!"The soldier growled.

With that, he rushed towards Alex. He kicked Alex in the stomach making Alex step back. Searing pain filled him. No doubt he had a bruised or broken rib. Alex fought back trying to land a punch but the kick hand made him weaker. His punch was stopped short by a huge hand wrapping around his fist. He looked up to see a grinning face. For a moment Alex panicked because when the friend of the soldier he just killed, kicked him. He dropped his knife, making him weaponless. Alex though for a moment, than an idea hit him. Lifting his head to face the grinning man, he himself was grinning to as he lifted his other and balled it into a fist. This action cause slight pain on his right side where the man had kicked him, but Alex brushed it away. Alex punched the grinning man right in the nose, hearing a satisfying _crack_. Alex pulled away and searched for his knife. But before he could the other seven men grabbed Alex and pulled him to his feet. Two soldiers held him by his hand, while a third one stepped behind Alex. The other four stepped in front of him, grinning. Alex knew he was dead but then another thought crossed his mind.

_What would happen to Tom and Jack?_ If he gets captured by Scorpia, they might kill Tom and Jack just to get back at him.

_No! They will not die!_

With that thought, Alex used his elbows as weapons. He plunged his elbows into the two men's chest, earning a loud _oof. _They dropped his arms to clutch their stomach. Alex turned around and just to see a growling soldier, clearly mad that Alex had hurt his two teammates. Alex kicked the soldier where it hurts the most. Coincidently, that was the only spot that wasn't protected. The soldier groaned and fell.

Alex stepped over the man and spotted his knife. He grabbed it and made a break towards the door.

_At least I can lead them away from the school,_ thought Alex.

But just as he made towards the teacher's desk, the four remaining soldiers stopped Alex. Grabbing his arms and being careful about his elbows, not wanting to suffer the same fate as their teammates.

"Alex, Alex." Cimon chided."Did you really think you stood a chance against 10 trained Scorpia assassins?"

Alex glared at the man.

"Oh, come on Alex. You could have never beaten them. Yes you beat most of them but not all of them."

He raised his gun to Alex's head.

"Good-Bye Alex. Have a great journey to Hell!" said Cimon.

Alex closed his eyes. He's been shot before.

_Good-bye _thought Alex.

He waited for searing pain.

**p.s This is a revised story. I know my first one wasn't that good. It was my first time and I forgot to use auto correct. Thanks and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Again I do not own this.**

He waited but the pain never came. There was no way he could have missed it. He's been shot before and the pain was agonizing. Perhaps Cimon wanted Alex to look at him before he died. An unpleasant face, the last thing he saw before he died. Alex wasn't sure if Cimon's face was the worst looking face on earth. But he was sure that Cimon doesn't win a lot of beauty pageants.

Alex opened his eyes. Staring back at them was Cimon unblinking. The gun dropped back to his side and he fell to the floor with a dull _thud_. Alex looked away. Now he saw why the Leader hasn't shot him. Cimon was shot in the head, instant death. The soldiers that were holding Alex turn him around to face them. Scowling angry and ugly faces were growling back at him.

"What did you do?" One of the very angry soldiers managed to growl out.

Alex look up, meeting their glare with his own. "I didn't do anything." Alex said coolly.

"LIAR!" the soldier grabbed Alex's shirt. "What did you do to our leader?"

Alex stayed quite. "Answer me!" the soldier yelled.

With that the soldier talking to Alex, raised his fist and prepared to punch the living daylight out of him.

Suddenly then, the door burst open revealing Wolf, Eagle, Snake, and the new member who recently became Alex's friend, Bear.

"Hands above your head!" yelled Wolf.

Wolf didn't know that this was Cub because Alex was facing sideways, towards the blackboard, the Scorpia soldier shielding Alex from K-Unit's view.

Soldiers from Beacon Brecons (**is that how u spell it?**) filed in taking the Scorpia soldiers into custody. All this time Alex kept his head, hopping to surprise Wolf.

"Hey you, school boy." Wolf pointed to Alex, which Alex could see behind his bangs. "Lift your head so I can see." Wolf demanded.

Smirking, Alex lifted his head face Wolf and the rest of K-Unit. They all gapped at him. How in the hell did cub get involved with _Scorpia_, a giant organization? They knew Cub worked for MI6 but whenever they asked him about his missions he would answer classified. Now more than ever, they want to know the truth.

Snake was the first to recover. But only because of Alex's state which compared to his other missions were just minor scratches.

"Cub?" Snake asked in disbelief.

Alex only smirked. Looking at the situation, he decided to light up the mood and snap the rest out of their shook.

"Wow Snake. Forgot about me already?" Alex said in a mocked hurt voice.

Wolf snapped out of his state and glared at the boy. "Shut up, Cub!"

Alex only smiled. He was glad to see K-Unit again, even though he wasn't the best look boy in the world right now.

Alex made a move towards the door where K-Unit was. Completely forgetting about that kick Scorpia landed.

Pain erupted on Alex's right side where the kick had been generously delivered by Scorpia.

Alex fell to his knees, gripping the legs of the table.

Tom has been starring at Alex like the rest of the class but when he saw his friend collapse in pain, Alex was no longer a teenage spy to Tom but an injured friend.

Tom rushed to Alex's side along with K-Unit and the rest of the soldiers.

Snake the team medic pushed everyone aside even Wolf who willingly agreed. No one wanted to be on Wolf's bad side.

"Cub? Cub can you hear me" Snake yelled.

Alex winced, not because of the pain. Okay maybe a little but most Alex winced because of Snake's loud volume.

"Jeez Wolf! I'm injured not deaf!" Alex yelled back.

Snake smiled. Not caring about the tone of voice that Cub had used with him, just glad that he was alive.

"Okay cub, this might hurt a bit." Snake warned.

Snake rolled up Alex's shirt a bit just enough to see his right rib side. Snake pressed his hands against cub's bruised side, when cub let out a groan of pain. Snake nearly exploded with happiness.

"Cub, your rib's not broken just bruised, very bruised." Snake said wearing a smile."But I'll wrap you up just in case."

Alex nodded. He grabbed Tom and Eagle's outstretched hands and pulled himself up, trying to withstand the pain threatening to overwhelm him. Even though he managed to stand up he could help but let out another groan of pain. Finally able to catch his breath he looked up to meet Tom's eyes. And thankful to find them filled with worry.

"Alex. You okay man?" Tom asked?

Even though there was worry lacing his voice Alex made another cocky comment.

"Gee let me think. I just got kicked in the rib by one of Scorpia's men, got about a thousand bruises and cuts, and almost got shot by Cimon the madman and died." Alex paused to take a breath. "Besides all of that, I say I am as right as rain."

"Shut up Rider." Alex smiled at his friend. "But I'm serious…and you know that doesn't happen often." Alex grinned. Glad Tom sounded more like himself." But you sure you're okay?

Alex let out a small chuckle. "Yeah Tom, I'm alright."

Tom looked skeptical but gave in. "Alright. Whatever you say, dude. Thanks for saving our butts"

"No problem!" Alex replied.

"So Cub," Eagle asked. "Is this your friend? The one you talked about?"

Alex nodded "yep."

"Well, I for one am glad that we can hang out a Beacon Brecons!" Eagle said happily.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked

"Well, MI6 said that_" Eagle was cut off by the door bursting open again.

"K-Unit," The sergeant said. "Gather everyone to the gym. Mr. Blunt has an important announcement." The sergeant turned to Alex and smiled. A small smile but never the less, a smile. "Nice to see you again Cub."

Snake whirled back to Alex. "Alright than Cub, lift up your shirt so I can wrap you up." Snake said holding up a bandage roll.

Alex obeyed. But only lifted the shirt up as far as it can go before showing his bullet scar which he has yet to show and tell K-Unit.

Alex grimaced as Snake wrapped Alex's rib up in layers of bandages. Than when Snake was done, Alex pulled down his shirt.

Wolf turn to Cub's classmates momentarily forgetting what the sergeant said.

"Alright brats, single file line towards the gym!" Wolf yelled. K-unit walked in front of everyone, talking to cub. Asking him about what happened and his missions. But he always answered classified.

They gave up and change the subject somehow it went from Alex as MI6 teenage spy to Eagle having sugar means the end of the world.

As Alex walked into the gym he caught the eyes of Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Jones gestured to him to join her and Mr. Blunt on stage.

_Showing of their latest weapon. _Alex thought.

He waved good-bye to Tom and started up the stage. K-Unit following him


	3. Chapter 3

yeah I know I wrote chapter 1 a few times. I got a little confused with everything. But I think I got it now. Thanks for the review and yeah english isn't my first language. Im asian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**(Thanks 4 the reviews and yes English isn't my first language)**

Everyone's eyes were on Alex as he walked up the stairs to join the head of MI6 and his deputy.

_What will happen to us now? _Everyone thought.

What will happen to them now that they know Alex's secret?

Alex sat at the chair next to Mrs. Jones. Wolf sat next to him while the rest of K-Unit sat behind him. Alex let out an unsteady breath.

_I can take on Scorpia that even the tops spies had faced but never succeeded and lived. But when it comes to telling my classmates that I'm a spy I'll freak out more than getting shot! _Alex thought. Groaning as he put his head in his hands.

Bear (**Not original couldn't think of another name**) saw Alex stare into space, probably blanking out than groan as he put his head in his hands. Bear sat right behind Alex. Worried, he put his hand on Alex's shoulder.

Bear only met Cub a year ago when he filled in for Fox. When he first met Cub he thought _it's a kid!_ But over time Bear saw that Cub saw more than a 14 year old should ever see and Cub became like a brother to him. He knew that everyone had a breaking point sometime in their lifetime but Cub was so good at keeping his mask on so Bear was sure that when Cub does break. It would be a huge one.

Alex felt a hand on hind shoulder. He knew that it was Bear because…well Bear sat right behind him.

Bear was like a brother to Alex, an overprotective one but a caring one. Bear had a head full of dark brown hair. Usually it was coated in mud from training but today it was messy, Bear was much like eagle except that Bear is more calm while Eagle can be calm, he tends to go a little…crazy when there's sugar involved.

"Are you okay?" Bear asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Alex answered back in the same whisper.

With that Bear patted Alex's shoulder than retreated back to his seat still alert for any danger.

Mr. Blunt cleared his throat signaling that everyone settles down. By this time Mrs. Jones had stood up from her chair and went to stand a couple of steps form Mr. Blunt.

"Well, by now you must already realize that Alex isn't just a regular school boy nor is he a druggie most of you think he is." Mrs. Jones said.

"Then who the hell is he?" One of Alex's classmates yelled out. Probably Jake.

"Alex Rider works for us, the MI6, a secret British service." Mrs. Jones continued, ignoring the comment completely. "He has also momentarily worked for the CIA and all seven of his missions have ended up in 100% success." Mrs. Jones continued.

_Showing off much, _Alex thought.

"We realized that you need much protection after that incident. So you will be trained by Alex and K-Unit at Brecon Beacons. You will follow the protocol there and listen to the soldiers including Alex. Eventually you will have to work for a secret organization like MI6 because now you already know too much." Mr. Blunt announced. Of course Mr. Blunt mostly delivered bad new most of the time but this time. Not so much. Alex almost grinned, key word almost.

A hand piped up. Alex thought he must have heard wrong but he was sure that Mr. Blunt, the expressionless old man that was as heartless, just sighed. Mr. Blunt the leader of MI6 just sighed.

_So the heartless old rusty robot does have emotions. _Alex thought.

"Yes?" Mr. Blunt asked keeping his voice expressionless, transferring back to a heartless old man.

"What do you mean we know too much?" asked a nervous Kepi.

"You know that Scorpia exist which is never a good thing to know, you know that Alex is a spy which can result in tortured by other criminal organization for information, and now Scorpia knows that you know Alex leaving you in danger. And since I don't think Alex is very fond of you considering you call him a druggie, I don't think he will bother even considering going on the trip to save you, we most of you."

Everyone was silent. No one thought one day Alex rider would save them. They would have been a lot nicer to him, too late to turn back now.

Alex was glad he gets to let them see what he's been through, this time as a teacher. But he didn't want Tom his only friend there to go through the reckless training.

"Mr. Blunt. Can I speak to you?" Asked Alex, his voice was surprisingly calm.

Mr. Blunt motioned for Alex to come forward. Alex stood up from his chair and made a move towards Mr. Blunt. But Alex felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head around to face wolf.

_You okay?_ Wolf mouthed.

Alex nodded. He walked towards Mr. Blunt.

"He's not going." Alex said his voice calm but still had a demanding tone to it.

"Who?" Mr. Blunt asked, although he already knew who.

"Tom. I don't want him to suffer like the rest of them." Alex replied in the same tone.

"He has to be protected. And I read his file. He apparently wants to work for us when he grows up so in a way, this training would be a dream for him."

"Train him somewhere else, anywhere else. Just not here, somewhere near home so he can go home or go to Jack when his parents are fighting." Alex knew he had to take dramatic measures so he did something he never thought of saying to him. "Please Mr. Blunt." Alex pleaded.

Mr. Blunt was shocked. Alex never apologized aside for people like Jack and Tom. Certainly Alex would never apologize to him.

"Fine," Mr. Blunt finally answered. Alex let out a small breath he didn't realize he was holding. Blunt turned to the crowed to students and teachers, some looked worried, others just looked plain scared."Tom Harris." Mr. Blunt announced.

All eyes turned to Tom who was sitting all the way in the back. Tom shakily stood up walking towards the stage while fondling with his fingers. Alex looked at Tom and smiled, a small smile, but never the less, a smile.

Tom looked at his friend and saw that he was smiling. For a moment Tom thought he was in trouble but seeing his friend smiling was a good sign.

"Tom Harris, Alex has made is clear that he doesn't want you to go to Brecon Beacons so he arranged for you so go somewhere else."

Tom looked grateful but somewhat sad. He wanted to train, help his nation. Be a real patriot. But Mrs. Jones wasn't finished. "So you will now be trained near your house at a secret location. At the end of the day you will got home so your parents don't know. And don't worry; you will see Alex more than you think. He will be able to visit you during the holidays and weekends."

Alex was shocked that MI6 would do that for him. He looked at Tom, Tom was just beaming.

"So I get to serve my country when my training's complete and help Alex?" Tom asked, he words strung together, making it sound like a long word.

Mr. Blunt just nodded. Tom was so happy he hugged Alex.

"Thanks so much Alex! You're the best friend ever!" Tom said to Alex. Clearly happy by the choice he made.

"Alex, you will accompany Tom on the trip and the driver shall bring you here afterwards."

Everyone cursed themselves, why did they have to call him a druggie?

Alex nodded and walked over to K-Unit. They all congratulated Tom.

"Wish you good luck dude." Eagle said to Tom.

"I should be wishing you good luck because you got to train them." Tom said as he nodded towards the confused students and teachers.

K- Unit groaned while Alex and Tom just laughed. Some soldiers standing nearby smiled. They worked with Alex before and they felt sorry for the kid, it was nice to see Cub as a teenager instead of a professional spy.

"What you laughing at Cub! You're going to help although I doubt you're going to be able to do much!" growled Wolf.

Alex immediately narrowed his eyes making Wolf scowl more. Everyone sifted away uneasily, no one wanted to be anywhere near an angry Wolf and they never saw a fully angered Cub but they bet it wouldn't be a pretty site. But an angry Wolf and an angry Cub. That just spelled the end of the world.

Tom sensed the change in attitude and saw Alex make a tight fist by his side. So before Alex could brain Wolf, Tom grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him towards the door of the gym. Four soldiers assigned to protect Cub and Tom stumbled after them. They finally caught up and fallowed Tom and Alex out of the gym leaving a steaming Wolf and his uneasy unit, grinning soldiers, expressionless Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones, and speechless students and teachers with unhinged jaws.

It took a while for Alex to realize that Tom was pulling him away but when he did, he was happy. His two thoughts when he face around the school was

_I'm so happy for Tom! _And the more….imaginative thought was…

_I'm going to murder Wolf and tie him to a tree in his underwear._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

He hugged his friend good-bye and glared at the MI6 agent responsible of Tom. As if saying

_Tom better be in one piece the next time I see him._

Alex was lead back into the limo by the two soldiers assigned to make sure he doesn't run away.

During the ride, Alex decided to organize his thoughts so he closed his eyes pretending to sleep.

_I wonder how Jack is doing…._ Alex mentally shook his head, thinking about Jack is not going to help.

Thinking about Tom makes his despise MI6 even more. So his thoughts ventured to K-Unit and his classmates. About how much his classmates are complaining about the whining and groaning.

Alex almost laughed out loud in front of the soldiers the key word _almost._

A few minutes later he arrived at Brecon Beacons.

_Hell on Earth._ Alex thought.

The sergeant was waiting there for him looking like he always does, ugly and angry.

Alex saluted the Sergeant.

"Welcome back Cub." The sergeant said in a monotonous voice."You will be sharing the same cabin as your old teammates, K-Unit."

Alex just nodded.

"K-Unit and your classmates had just arrived a few moments ago. They're in near the training grounds."

Alex nodded and saluted the sergeant once again before walking quietly to the tent. (**And I forgot if K-Unit stayed in a tent or cabin.)**

Some soldiers stopped what they were doing to greet Cub. They would have ignored him when he first came here seven years ago but now they know, Cubs not someone you'd want to mess with.

Alex replied to the _Hi Cub _and the _Welcome back _with a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes and a nod.

Alex opened the wooden door to the wood cabin and made his way to the empty bed in the back. It was a dirty white sort of color with no pillows and was almost as hard as rock. Just the way he left it seven years ago. He dropped the bags he was carrying on the bed with a dull _Thud_ and took out his training outfit. It was a dark green t-shirt, green camouflaged pants, and black combat boots. After changing, Alex walked out the cabin and wondered towards the training grounds.

Alex would have laughed out loud at the sight if he wasn't a master at keeping his emotions bottled up. Four grown SAS soldiers were glaring at a couple of nervous or bored kids. Alex decided to watch how K-Unit handled this. Alex slowed his pace and stepped into the shadows, slowly making his way to the group. From his positions he could see that the SAS soldiers were definitely not happy to be training as couple of brats who needed protection. Wolf was scowling, Eagle just looked plain bored, and Bear was glaring at every single one of Alex's classmates and practically sighed when none of them looked like they would last a day of full training. Snake was leaning against a building looking half asleep.

"Alright brats, we're going to run you through a training course to get you moving." Wolf growled out.

There were many groans from both teachers and students.

"Why do we have to wear this horrible outfit?" One girl whined, gesturing to her loose green shirt, combat pants and red sneakers.

Wolf took a deep breath restraining not to yell her.

"The shirt and pants are training clothes so your muscles wouldn't be restrained." _If you even have any._ Wolf thought.

"But the shoes don't match the rest of the outfit!" The girl, Whitney whined again.

"The shoes were your choice, just chose another one if it doesn't match!" Wolf growled.

"But these are so fashionable and cute!" Whitney said pointing out her red sneakers with sparkles.

Wolf practically had steam coming out of his ears. His face was redder than a strawberry.

"Then just fucking deal with it!" Wolf yelled clearly at his limit.

On the side Snake just shook his head and Snake and Eagle snickered, amused that Wolf snapped because of a little girl.

Alex just couldn't take it anymore. He let out a little chuckled but he was load enough for everyone to hear.

All the head snapped towards Alex.

"Wow, the great Wolf got taken down by a little girl. Incredible." Alex said jokingly.

"Shut up Cub." Wolf growled.

Alex just grinned. He walked towards Wolf, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Make me." Alex taunted.

Wolf snapped. If he even had just a little bit of control left after those ridiculous questions by that girl, it disappeared as soon as those words left Cub's mouth and entered Wolf's ears.

Wolf stepped forward, growling. He aimed a punch at cub's face but Cub ducked, slamming his fist into Wolf's side. This only made Wolf even madder. Wolf grabbed Alex by the collar and made him face Wolf. Then he swiped his foot under Cub, making him fall flat on the ground. Wolf's mood immediately lifted. He laughed at the boy sprawled on the ground not noticing that Alex meant to let Wolf capture him. Alex didn't take that hard of a tumble onto the ground because he knew what was happening but for Wolf it was going to be a whole different story.

_Payback!_ Alex thought.

Alex, like Wolf before, swiped his foot under Wolf, making his crash down on the ground hard. Alex just went into hysterical, completely losing his mask. It was just too hard to hold in. The rest of K-Unit laughed too, Snake had gotten off the wall at went to look at what was happening just to see what was so funny since Eagle block his few. When Snake saw Wolf sprawled out on the ground, jot comprehending what just happened. Snake laughed out loud with the rest of K-Unit.

Wolf was surprise at first and then mad at Cub nut eventually laughed. Alex jumped to his feet and offered a hand to Wolf. Meanwhile the students were watching Alex take down the big SAS soldier. They held their breath silently saying good-bye to Alex. But the SAS soldier just laughed. Alex had some pretty good connections and allies.

After the laughing fit had faded, they turned serious again, even Alex put on his mask after having taken it off during the little "accident".

"All of you will have to run the course under 20 minutes or repeat it again." Alex said his voice emotionless except for a little humor that only his teammates detected.

They knew that when Alex gets his revenge, it's not pretty.

"What! How can we finish that in 20 minutes?" The P.E teacher Mr. Gumpy asked.

"If a 14 year old boy that had not training what so ever can finish he course in least than 10 minutes, I think a Physical education teacher can do it." Wolf said.

Alex was surprise that Wolf remembered his time, but then again, it must have been a shock that a 14 year old school boy had a better time than a trained SAS soldier.

"But he was trained." Mr. Gumpy retorted.

"It was when Alex first began as an agent and had not training at the SAS!" Wolf yelled.

The P.E teacher stayed quite. His head that was once full of excuses was now so empty that if you go inside his head and yell, there would probably be an echo.

The students and teachers lined up and went through the course. More than half the students and teachers had to do it again and 4 teachers and 2 students had to do it 3 times and they just barely made it.

After the course Bear had everyone do a 10 mile run, and 100 sit ups. They all whined and complained but when Wolf yelled a bunch of very colorful words in many languages, English included. They all shut right up. Alex knew all of the languages Wolf was cursing in and some words than Wolf said, Alex didn't even knew existed and could have lived the rest of his life without knowing.

After about 5 hours, they were allowed a 2 hour rest time before dinner and gun practice.

**_At K-Unit's Cabin_**

"They were pathetic!" Wolf yelled as soon as they entered the cabin. "I would have killed every single one of them if they whined for another second!"

"How do you survive with them for a whole half a day Cub?" Eagle asked as he plopped down on his bed groaning.

Alex shrugged. "I have to, it's the law."

"Well it's bloody stupid!" Yell Wolf.

"Hey Cub," Snake asked.

"Yeah,"

"What did you do to piss of Scorpia so much?"

"Classified," Alex answered, knowing Wolf is about to get pissed off.

"To hell with the Classified shit Cub!" Wolf yelled.

Bing, Bing, Bing! And we have a winner, Alex!

"Just tell us the bloody secret already!" Wolf continued. His face red, his knuckles white from gripping so hard.

"It's classified." Alex replied calmly.

Wolf made a move towards Alex but just then the door burst open.

"K-Unit, Mrs. Jones from MI6 wants to speak with you. Cub you have to stay here, Mrs. Jones only wants to speak with them." The Sergeant said.

Alex nodded. K-Unit fallowed the Sergeant out the door and towards the Sergeant's cabin.

Mrs. Jones was standing by the window when they entered. She motioned for the Sergeant to leave. When the door shut, she spoke.

"You all must be wondering about the life of Alex Rider as a spy." Mrs. Jones began. They all nodded. "I can only tell you so much about him, he rest you will have to find out by yourself for he might quit on us if I reveal too much and we can't risk the lost of the our most precious and gifted agent." Mrs. Jones paused. "Alex's parents died when he was small, he has no other family member alive. The only person he really considers as family is Jack Starbright, his housekeeper. Ian rider was Alex's uncle, he died seven years ago. Since then Alex has worked for us, competing missions and saving the world. Along the way I sense he has lost most of his childish charm that was there when I first met him. So far he has been on seven missions all of them a complete success. I can't tell you much about the missions because that is for him to tell."

"When will he tell us?" Eagle asked quietly.

"When he is ready, know that he had been thought a lot in the past months, a lot of people he thought as friends betrayed him. Only a few remained his friends but most died. I do care about Alex, more than most. He has been taken away his childhood and his future has been decided for him. But I also know that this is needed to ensure the safety of others and the entire world. I hope you will understand that Alex may need time to warm up to you, to know that he can trust you and you can protect yourself and not die like the others. Give him time, I sense he does care about you, which is why he's worried." Mrs. Jones finished.

There was silence. Understanding that they needed so time to take this in, she walked towards the door but said one more thing before she left.

"And tell Alex that you were going to find out sooner or later and tell him to stop running from the past."

With that Mrs. Jones left the cabin, leaving the 4 mean to take in the information.

"Let's give Cub some time." Snake whispered.

Everyone nodded, agreeing.

Silently they walked towards their cabin.

**_Back in K-Unit's Cabin_**

After K-Unit left, Alex pulled out a picture of him, Jack, and Ian laughing. Alex smiled. He put the picture back into his bag and got out a book to read.

After about 5 minutes of reading, he got bored and decided to change his shirt before K-Unit came back. Alex didn't want K-Unit to see his chest, not because he didn't have muscles, he had muscles alright. But he also had scars from past missions and the most recent one, a bullet scar right above his heart.

A gift from Scorpia, Alex messed with them one too many times and they decided he need a lesson. So this gift was suppose to be a parting gift, but his luck of the devil hasn't run out yet. He didn't want K-Unit to see this scar In particular because they would ask questions and he would have to explain everything. He trusted them but he just wasn't ready.

_Later, _Alex thought. _Much later_

Sighing, Alex pulled off his muddy shirt from training and rummaged through his bag for a new one. As he got out a new shirt just like the old one, the door opened and in entered K-Unit.

In surprise, Alex dropped his shirt, revealing his chest and the scar.

Everyone in that cabin froze. Wolf was the first to snap out of it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, CUB!" Wolf yelled.

_Holy shit, I'm dead. _ Was the thought that was going through Alex's mind, repeating over and over again like a broken record.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I know that part about the seven years thing is confusing. I meant to say after the seven missions. I forgot where I put the seven years. So Alex is still 14 or 15 and he's in school. Jack hasn't died, and Alex doesn't want K-Unit to die, that's why. Okay thanks for the reviews and I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

Alex just stayed quiet, he talked himself out of many situations but this was not one of them.

Alex lifted his head and looked at K-Unit's faces. Snake looked like he was having trouble reattaching his jaw, Eagle looked speechless for once, Bear looked like he wasn't breathing, and Wolf looked like he was wringing someone's neck, probably Alex's.

"Alex, I'll ask once again. What is that?" Wolf growled out. Now Alex knew why they called him Wolf.

Alex didn't know how to reply so he decided to make Wolf even more angry and annoyed. Not his brightest moment.

"It's a scar." Alex said calmly. "It's not important. Being a SAS soldier you've seen scars before, right?"

At that Wolf lost it, as much as Wolf didn't want to admit it, he's warmed up to Cub and thought of him as a little annoying brother. Wolf was fully aware that he might look like a strawberry right now with steam coming out his ears, but he wanted answers.

"GO TO HELL CUB! IT'S A BULLET WOUND! YOU GOT SHOT IN THE HEART CUB! HOW IS THAT NOT IMPORTANT?" Wolf yelled.

Alex decided to play innocent and dumb, a useful strategy, hopefully K-Unit didn't know Alex well enough to know that he was anything but innocent.

"I didn't get shot in the heart!" Alex retorted.

Wolf motioned for Eagle and Bear to grab Alex since the easy way being verbal and that didn't go so well. He turned to physical.

Bear and Eagle stood beside Alex grabbing his arms and pinning his down on his bed. Even with all of Alex's training and experience, he couldn't beat two SAS soldiers. Despite the odds against him, Alex struggled and kicked but no avail. Wolf walked over, his face in a scowl, lifter up Alex's shirt revealing a bullet scar right above the heart.

Wolf almost fainted right there and then.

_How the hell can a bloody school boy get a freaking bullet wound? And right above the heart! _Wolf thought as he stood up out of the way so Snake can get a look.

Snake saw a dazed and angry Wolf back away and she knew that this had to be bad. He went over to Cub and clear as day, a bullet wound was right above Cub's heart. He should have died!

"Cub," Snake said deadly calm. "What happened?"

Alex refused to give in so he replied the answer he always gave them every single time they asked.

"Classified." Alex growled.

"TO HELL WITH THE CLASSIFIED SHIT CUB!" Snake yelled. Alex was surprised that Snake could get that mad. He usually was calmest one in the unit. Alex heard Snake take a deep breath, calming himself down.

He didn't want to yell at Cub, it just whenever someone in his unit get hurt, even a past injury, he has to know about it. So Snake took a moment to calm down thinking happy thoughts.

_Smiley faces, _Snake thought, trying to calm himself down. _Rainbows, happy pink unicorns! KICKIN' BLUNT IN THE SOFT SPOT AND MAKE HIM GIVE ORDERS IN A HIGH SOPRANO FOR A WEEK!...Awesome thought, but not gonna help. _Snake mentally sighed, this was not working.

"Mrs. Jones already told us the basic." Snake said, surprise his voice was so calm.

Cub visibly paled, but quickly recovered. "What basics?" Alex asked his voice tight.

"Oh nothing, just the part about you getting recruited at 14 and going on seven missions all of them a success and that you save millions of people all over the world. And that you worked for the CIA for a short amount of time and a bunch of other things." Eagle said, all in one breath, a true wonder.

After Eagle replied to Alex's question, he noticed that everyone except Cub in his unit was glaring at him. Wolf practically had steam coming out of his ears. Eagle gulped very loudly at that. Bear, Snake, and Wolf sighed and turned back to Cub who was no longer pale but almost red with anger.

"She told you?" Alex said his voice so tight it sounded as if he was one minute away from bursting into a full yelling rant.

Little did they know he was.

Alex was mad, no beyond mad, he was furious! How could Mrs. Jones reveal what Alex had been working so hard to keep private? How could she just tell them everything in a matter of minutes? These thought were running through Alex's head.

K-Unit saw Alex fist his hands, his knuckles so white it was pale. Suddenly Cub's mood entirely changed. He released his grip his hand, now red with bruises in the shape of his finger nails, and his face now returning to its natural color not red like an apple or white like snow but slightly tanned.

Alex decided that he had to tell them sooner or later; except he chose later considering that it was the easier choice. He slowly released his grip and realized that his hand stung. He looked at it and saw that not only was his hand really red and bruising but a few drops of blood fallen out of some scratches that his fingernails created. But Alex didn't care that his hand was bleeding, he was thinking about how to tell K-Unit about MI6 and his missions, and Scorpia.

Although Alex didn't care about his now bleeding slight heavier hand but his teammates sure did.

Wolf was still staring at Cub, than he noticed a red substance dripping from Cub's now relaxed hands. He saw that it was now pooling at Cub's feet. He nudged Snake who was still in his little world. Snake looked at Wolf still slightly dazed, Wolf pointed at Cub was staring down at his shoes with his hands still dripping, slightly even heavier. That snapped Snake right out of his daze. Snake and the rest of K-Unit walked over to Cub who knew that they were walked towards him but made no move to stop them.

He felt a strong hand lay on his shoulder and knew it was one of K-Unit so he didn't make a move against it. The hand slightly steered him towards his bed and he moved with it. He sat down on his bed, still not looking at his teammates because he didn't know what to say.

Eagle and Bear looked at Cub; he was so silent and looked so vulnerable. The two qualities that Eagle was sure that Cub didn't posses. He felt guilty that he just blurted out everything like that. It must have caused Cub so much shock.

He saw Wolf move forward, along with Snake. Eagle now saw that Cub's hands were blood red and _were_ covered with blood. Wolf put his hand so gently on Cub's shoulder that it shocked Eagle that he could be that gentle. He steered Cub towards the bed while Snake went to get the medical kit.

I moved to sit next to Cub, Bear right behind me. He didn't say anything me and Bear sat beside him on either side. Cub still had his head down, just staring at his lap. Snake returned with a white box with a cross, he kneeled in front of Cub and looked up to see if Cub resisted, he didn't.

Snake looked at Cub's hands, they were bloody red. Snake looked up at Cub to see if he resisted but he was just sat there, still and silent. Snake saw Alex's eyes through his blonde bangs; he saw the once cheerful eyes were now serious and empty.

Snake looked down to Cub's hands and started cleaning them to avoid infection. After Snake finished cleaning Cub's hands, he applied ointment and wrapped his hands in gauze.

Snake put the scissors and the remaining gauze back the box and close it shut making a _click_ sound. He moved to stand up when Cub spoke.

"Sorry about that." He whispered.

"About what?" Wolf asked, his voice impossibly soft.

"About getting mad and not telling you about my missions and stuff."

"Cub its fine, you don't have too…" But Snake was cut off.

"No! I wanted to tell you about my missions but, I was worried that they might come after you." Alex said, he voice only rising at the beginning.

Eagle stood up and flexed his muscles. "We can take MI6." He said.

That ridiculous action made by Eagle made Alex chuckle a little, but he was still wouldn't meet their eyes. K-Unit was just happy Alex had some sense of humor left and not just an empty shell.

"Not MI6, I could take them too. I meant Scorpia." Alex said gently.

Eagle stopped flexing his muscles and dropped his arms back down. Regular SAS soldiers so problem, just have to eat a ton of candy, MI6, get the rest of K-Unit to help, not a big problem. But Scorpia, the criminal organization, he had no idea.

Alex looked up through his bangs; Eagle had wide eyes in the place of his usual mischievous eyes. Alex smiled.

"Um…I could take them." Eagle said uneasily. "Yeah just need some grenades, a missile, millions of bombs and soldiers, lots and lots of soldier."

Wolf shook his head; Eagle had a brain smaller than an eagle. It's a wonder he didn't run into a tree yet. Wolf turned back to Cub.

"Don't worry about us Cub; we can take care of ourselves."

"But no never met them Wolf, they can do things, very bad things. They can kill without hesitations. I saw what they can do." Alex replied softly, such a big mood change from crazy killer spy to vulnerable little boy. Wolf sighed.

"Don't worry about it, for now just think about the little weasels out there having the worst day of their lives." Bear said happily, wanting to get out of this gloomy subject about how K-Unit was going to die.

"Little weasels?" Alex asked smiling slightly.

"Your classmates!" Bear replied happily.

"Oh." Was all he said but Alex was still smiling but more devilishly.

K-Unit sensed the mood change again from gloomy and sad to mischievous and happy. They all smiled.

Eagle draped an arm across Alex's shoulders.

"Come on Cub! Let's go make their lives like Hell on earth, it hand and hand combat time!" Eagle said happily.

Together they walked out of the cabin smiling as they went.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry about the suckish chap. I was out of inspiration, got it back enjoy!**

Walking towards the training grounds K-Unit joked around, they decided that Cub would go up against his classmates, the big headed ego filled ones. Meanwhile, Alex was thinking how lucky he was to have such great friends, just a year ago, he would have thought being friends with K-Unit would be impossible to complete. But now, he just told them, everything he though during the missions, all the times he was scared or feared what would happen to him next. And he was glad he did.

K-Unit passed a huge cabin where Alex's classmates were; it was crowded and smelled like crap. Unlike K-Unit's cabin, it wasn't crowded and smelled like a normal cabin with four Brecon Beacon soldiers and a MI6 teenage spy living in it would smell like. The only reason it didn't smell like a dead corpse was because Snake made everyone clean up, being the medic, he wanted K-Unit to live the best environment possible to avoid getting sick often.

Bear knocked on the door, hard. It shook on its hinges, making the boys in there curse and throw their pillows at the door; this only made Bear angrier.

"You stupid ego filled brats better get to the training grounds within 20 minutes you're running 12 miles!" Bear yelled at the door, he probably doesn't know how funny he looked yelling at a wooden door that was closed.

Alex snickered, making Bear whirl on us, he just couldn't help but burst out laughing when Alex saw Bear's face. His eyes were literally popping out of his head, he was baring his teeth, and making me Alex glad he wasn't a 5 star steak. But when Bear saw Alex laughing so hard he doubled over, Bear softened up. His eyes that were wide and angry were now relieved and smiling, he was chuckling and his red cherry colored face returned to its original tanned colored shade.

When Alex looked up, finally controlling his laugher, he saw the relieved faces of K-Unit. They were happy that, that little chat didn't chase away Cub's sense of humor.

"Alright, now we have to go to the girl's cabin, Alex, your turn." Bear said, grinning devilishly at Cub was pleading not to.

"Oh please, PLEASE Bear, no." Alex pleaded; ready to get on his knees if he had to.

He didn't want to go to the girl's cabin. They could be changing! And even though he was could be a skilled, emotionless MI6 spy, he was still a teenage boy and knew how to fell embarrassed.

But Bear wasn't surrendering; he pointed Alex towards the cabin and pushed him up the steps, than he scurried down, leaving Alex in front of the door.

_Okay, okay Alex; you're a MI6 spy for god's sake! GET A GRIP! But they're girls… NO! STUPID PUEBERTY! _Alex though, composing himself.

Finally his careless teen spy mask was complete. Anyone who looked at him would think of him as a troubled British boy, just what he wanted.

Alex took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hard and demanding, exactly the opposite of what he was feeling. The door was answered by a fully dressed girl (_THANK GOD!), _Alex recognized her as Kyla, a snotty rich girl.

"Drug-I mean Alex! What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to pull him in, tying to get him to take it easy on her, hoping he didn't catch her mistake, but of course, he did.

Alex was mesmerized, but when Kyla made the mistake of starting to say druggie, it snapped him out of her trap.

"Cut the crap Johensburg." Alex growled, calling Kyla by her last name.

He pushed he shocked Kyla out of the way and walked in, some girls were in personalized robes, some were in tank tops and really, REALLY short shorts. But Alex managed to keep a straight emotionless face.

But inside he was thinking, _this was what I was afraid of! Oh man, okay stay calm just STAY CALM!_

"Everyone is to report to the training grounds in 20 minutes of run 6 miles, understood!" Alex yelled, the girls nodded, shocked that he wasn't hooked like most boys were when they saw them.

They knew there was no way around Alex Rider.

Alex glared at everyone before leaving the cabin.

Outside, K-Unit was waiting chuckling to themselves, imagining Alex stuttering. It was a imagination too much for K-Unit to bear without bursting with laughter. But when Cub came out, he had a straight face, not sigh of him breaking down just seconds ago, just the mask of a spy.

Cub glanced at them and motioned for them to follow. K-Unit followed, worrying that they may have pushed Cub too far, chasing the joking side aka the good side out of him for good. They followed him into a area that was far away from everyone else at the moment, they looked at him and waited, but it didn't take long for him to break.

Cub entertained them with very, VERY colorful and strange words, also in languages that they didn't know he knew, but they understood enough that he wasn't asking if he would take the next laundry load.

"I THOUGH I WAS GOING TO DIE IN THERE! MOST OF THEM WERE HALF NAKED THE OTHERS MIGHT AS WELL BE NAKED WEARING NOTHING THAT CONSEALED MORE THAN A STINKING ROBE!" Cub ranted, walking back and forth, his blood rushing up to his face, making it a bright red. Picture a cherry, now add vanilla designs for Alex's hair, a pair of black dots for his eyes. You had just envisioned a replica of Alex at that moment.

K-Unit just stared at Cub, both relieved and amused at the same time, relieve that they didn't break him, amused because he was blushing red; the thought of Cub going through puberty just completely slipped their minds.

"I MEAN…THEY WERE GIRLS, NOT JUST ANY GIRLS, BUT GIRLS FROM MY GRADE! GIRLS WHO I SPEND MY ENTIRE LIFE HATING, NOW COMPLETELY ERASED FOR AN ENTIRE MINUTE BECAUSE THEY WERE HALF NAKED!" Cub shouted, gripping his hair.

K-Unit was just plainly laughing right now, Wolf was chuckling, leaning against the wall, watching Cub pace back and forth, and looking like a regular teenage boy should look like, not an emotionless warrior.

_Ah…puberty. _Wolf thought still watching Cub in amusement. _Now I know I funny I looked when I was going through it. But it even better watching someone else goes through it, expectually if that boy is Cub._

Wolf chuckled again, normally he would hold it back, but this was just too much.

Wolf looked over at his teammates, Eagle was grinning ear to ear, Snake was trying to hold back his laughter but, he just gave up. And Bear settle for something much more subtle, rolling on the floor laughing like the world would end, and tears spilling out his eyes, real subtle.

Eagle stepped forward to the young teenage leaning against the wall, griping his hair. "Why are you so embarrassed Cub?" He asked laughing, completely clueless. "I thought that you didn't go through…oh…its puberty isn't it?" Eagle asked, making Cub groan and slid down the wall, landing on his bottom, holding his head.

"Oh stop teasing him Eagle." Snake said, keeping a straight face. Wolf almost sighed, why can't Snake have any fun? Alex looked up at Snake grateful.

"Don't worry Alex, it's natural at your age, since you reached this stage, and your parents didn't talk to you about it… I think it's time for _The _Talk." Wolf said, no longer keeping a straight face. Alex looked horrified.

"Oh no…you mean…" Alex said, a look of terror in his eyes.

"Yes Alex, its times for the talk. Now let's get you comfortable about saying the word. Answer the question…What's Rex minus the R and add and S?" Snake said, Bear burst into another round of laugher while Eagle fell down laughing.

"Uh…S…oh…LOOK AT THE TIME!" Alex said, checking his wrist for his invisible watch. "Time for training, race you there!" With that Cub ran away.

"Oh…that was the most fun I ever had." Snake said laughing, leaning against the wall for support.

The rest of K-Unit burst into another round of laugher. A soldier walked by and heard them laughing, which as rare, K-Unit was mostly all serious, with the exception of Eagle.

"What's so funny?" Cheetah asked.

"Cub… (Fit of laughter)…puberty…had the talk….ran away!" Snake gasped out.

"Oh...Well…uh…I got to go practice." Cheetah said quickly, avoiding the subject.

K-Unit was still laughing, holding their stomachs.

Oh...okay we better meet up with Cub." Wolf said, composing himself.

The rest of the team nodded, having no breath left after that little…conversation.

They walked towards the training grounds, dusting themselves off, and once in a while giggling like little girls.

When they got there, everything fun and awesome vanished from their thoughts. The Sergeant was there, looking very scary with a cigar sticking out the side of his mouth.

"Wolf, Bear, Eagle, Snake, where the hell were you?" The Sergeant yelled.

"We were…um…resting sir!" Eagle replied, not sure whether to mention puberty to a heartless Sergeant.

"Resting? You will have kitchen duty for a month!" He yelled.

"Hold up Serge," Cub said, slipping out of the shadows. "I can explain."

Cub went to stand next to the Sergeant, than he whispered in his ear. They caught one word, puberty.

After a while the Sergeant smirked, an emotion…it's a miracle!

"I understand…you were helping Cub with his…problem…I difficult time." The Sergeant said to K-Unit than turned to Cub. "Good luck with that Cub…trust me, you'll need it." With that he walked away.

"You saved us…why?" Bear asked, cautiously.

"That was a too small revenge for me, the times will come for my revenge…you'll know when the time comes." Cub says devilishly.

K-Unit took a step back…Cub might be a teenager… but he had the threatening voice down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

**Author's note – thanks for all the reviews! I know this is like bragging and stuff but…My school's B-White Volleyball team won our first game…ever! I'm so happy! So …ill try to update as soon as I can Thanks ****JJJJJJJ**

**I do not own Alex Rider-Anthony Horowitz**

Cub suddenly whirled on his classmates, who were watching the very interesting conversation that was going on. They reared back in surprise earning a satisfied smirk from cub to see that he had this effect on the very people who though he was a druggie.

"Line up!" Wolf yelled, regaining his wits from that little…misunderstanding from the sergeant.

The kids hurried to follow the instructions, not wanting to do more exercises than he already planned out for them. Some tripped over their own feet while most scurried around like mice.

"Alright, you almost survived your first day of training…Yippee," Bear said, unemotionally. "Let's start with warm ups….DOWN!" He yelled, earning a few whines from the teens.

"We'll take it easy on you today, only 20 pushups because you have a most….interesting assignment." Eagle said, any trace of fun loving Eagle gone, replace by a heartless soldier.

"DOWN," Bear yelled, the teens strained to level themselves. "Up…1"

And so it went on, Bear yelling and grinning at the whining and groaning teens while the teens muttered about how they could be in bed with a video game right now if only they skipped school.

"Down," Bear yelled one last time, "Up…20. You can rest."

With that the teens dropped like rocks, groaning about how their arms hurt and how they were going to die.

K-Unit gathered to where Alex was, he was on some adult monkey bars doing chin ups. Each of them looked back to where the teens were resting, and made a sour face.

"They're groaning and it was only 20 pushups!" Snake exclaimed, "No wonder why most of the boys are like pale spaghetti strings."

K-Unit nodded, agreeing with Snake's observation, Alex just chuckled and let go of the bars, landing in front of K-Unit with a puff of dirt beneath his feet.

"Well, the rest is almost over," Alex said looking to where his classmates were lying on the dirt, not caring if they got dirt in their "pretty" hair or not.

"I got to pick a kid to help me on my next mission," Alex stated looking to where the teens are again and made a sour face. "Going to be hard,"

"Ain't that the truth," Eagle said, journeying into hyper Eagle again. "They suck! I mean I could run up and down the highest rollercoaster tracks 5 times and feel good as new!"

Alex just nodded, having no idea how to respond to that statement.

"So Alex…when are you getting you revenge?" Snake asked, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know…but you'll know…it'll be pretty obvious." Alex said, grinning from ear to ear.

K-Unit gulped at the same time, an evil Alex is the same as an immortal Devil…A lot of bad things will happen to its victims. This time…instead to K-Unit protecting a victim…they are the victim

"A-alright Devi-Alex, I meant Alex." Bear stuttered, Alex grinned. "It's your turn for hand and hand combat."

Alex smiled and strolled over to where the teens were still chatting away and complaining. They snapped their heads up when they saw Alex walking over, some girls whispered

_I know he's an asshole...but he's so hot!_

_I know right, hot and dangerous…just how I like them._

_OH shut up Jetty, in the last month you dated 20 guys, and all of them you told me are "hot and dangerous"_

_I like variety…and other stuff_

_*blink…slut_

K-Unit snickered at the comments while Alex tried not to blush at being called "Hot and dangerous."

"Stand up," Alex muttered, earning no more than a few scoffs and "Yeah right druggie" Alex glared at them, them averted their eyes and scooted away from him. "STAND UP OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU RUN 50 FUCKIN LAPS!" Alex yelled, happy to get that out of his system.

His classmates just stared at him and scrambled to get up, at school, Alex never lose his temper; he was always calm and ignored comments made straight to his face. K-Unit just grinned, they had seen Cub lose his temper a few times…mostly at them…but they were glad that this time was not because of their pranks.

The all stood up, some lose their sense of confidence and slouched, but most just stood waiting for something to happen looking bored.

"I'm you trainer for the time being for hand and hand combat." Alex said is voice once again calm and collected, hiding everything about him and locked deep away.

"Just step up if you think you're good." With that a silence followed. Until a jock named Ben stepped forward, grinning like the crazy ego filled asshole he is.

"I challenge you druggie," A few gasp were heard.

Alex ignored them and just grinned stepping to the side and invited Ben to the space next to him. Ben, now slightly hesitant pushed aside his classmates and smirked.

"Fight until one gets pinned down for more than 3 seconds." Alex announced his hands in his pockets. "You can try again for as many times as you want."

"Ready?" Wolf yelled, they both nodded, "Go!"

Ben balled his fist and pulled them to his chest,

_Wrong decision, _Alex thought keeping his hands at the ready but to his side.

If you put your hand to close to your chest, you lose the momentum and have less available space to swing. And a strong push might made you elbows swing back into your chest of stomach, bruising your ribs painfully, and probably creating a nice size bruise for two days.

Ben made the first move; he shot out with his left hand

_He's a lefty, _Alex thought collecting data so he can see the weakness, _Never had a lesson of the proper position, never been in the position of a real threat due to the slightly shaky hand, only fought as a bully, not self defense._

Alex dodged the blow, he was right, the arm lost it momentum and if he didn't dodge it, he could just catch the fist in his own hand.

Alex decided to see if Ben could us both right and left hands to he ducked under Ben's arm and grabbed it with his right.

Ben tried pulling away but to no avail. He looked at his right hand and then to Alex and knew this was the only choice. He threw a punch at Alex's face, but he just caught it with his own left hand.

Alex tightened his grip on Ben's wrist and fist and swiped his foot under him, making Ben fall, making a large puff of smoke appear from the dry dirt.

"I want to try again," Ben stubbornly said, earning a few cheers from his gang and classmates. He intended Alex to be surprised but he just looked bored.

"Fine with me," Alex replied, his face a mask.

Once again Ben got in his ready position while Alex just looked plain bored.

"Go!" Wolf yelled.

Ben wasted no time and kicked at Alex, aiming for his stomach, But Alex did something Ben didn't expect. He dropped to the floor and while Ben's foot was still in the air, Alex struck the ankle with a hard fist. Ben cried out but still wanted to fight.

Alex decided to go into defense…just for fun. Ben threw hundred to pointless punches. He tried to earn one hit…but he barely got close to one. Finally Alex decided to end this and went to offense, he punched Ben in the stomach, earning a loud _oof _from Ben and a swipe of his fist at Ben's cheek ended the fight with Ben falling on the floor.

Alex looked up to the stunned faces of K-Unit and his classmates. Alex just straightened out his shirt although he really didn't care about his shirt…he just saw that in movies after someone's done fight they fix their tie or something. So since Alex didn't have a tie on his, he fixed his shirt.

"Anyone want to try?" Alex asked, keeping a straight face while inside he was yelling-TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING BRATTS! WHAT DO YA THINK OF ME NOW?

A lot of other boys tried but like Ben, they all failed…miserably. A boy even cried when he got punched by Alex for the first time. Alex just stared after his as he ran over to the cafeteria. So far no boys could beat Alex; in fact nobody could beat Alex. All the girls ran away before Alex even started. He knew they wouldn't be as good as him…but this was beyond lame…it was like they never saw anyone of anything fight…EVER. After Alex bested all of his classmates he sighed…after he beat them, they whined about being tired and it was time for bed with the moon up and skies darkened. Alex knew that it wasn't time for bed…yet. But he knew that they had no hope of listening if he continued on and they would just trip and fall into the lake.

He also knew that they would be using this time to escape so before letting them off to go to bed, he mentioned that there were heat sensor cameras in the woods and a barbed wired fence surrounding Brecon Beacons. There were also hounds that would rip them to pieces, it wasn't necessarily true but he wanted to scare them. And that even if they did manage to escape all of that, they would have no way to get to the nearest civilization. The next town was miles away and the only shortest way was by car. Also that there would be no cars or trucks going up and down those roads for the next week so by then…they would be long gone, and in other words…dead.

This seemed to frighten them, so Alex knew his suspicions were correct. Alex told them up and early tomorrow and they replied by saying druggie which he knew as just a nicer way of saying something much worse.

Alex and K-Unit trudged to their cabins, tired and exhausted. Alex just dropped down on his bed without changing and just sighed as sleep overcame him.

And to believe…that this was only day 1.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

**(Anthony Horowitz owns this not me)**

**Author's note-thanks 4 the reviews! ****J**** I'm trying to update as much as I can. (A/N I know this might be too much to ask but can you guys read one of my stories, it's name it I will remember, forever. Thanks! ****J**

2 weeks…10 teens remaining…100% torture.

Even though it's been 2 week now, Alex's classmates still are whining about the routine and how they had to wake up before sunrise. And guess who had to listen to this for 2 week straight…Alex and K-Unit. One day Wolf actually got so pissed that he threw 2 kids in the lake and gave 3 broken noses for asking if they could go to the bathroom.

Everyday Alex had to eliminate 5-20 kids from the group that are too weak to go on missions. Alex still remembered that day as clears as rain.

**_Flashback_**

"Cub!" Alex heard the sergeant call for him, he happily left the teaching to K-Unit and ran up to the sergeant, saluting.

"Mr. Blunt told me to tell you to go to my office." The sergeant said, getting slightly confused because of the word choices.

"Why?" Alex asked, hoping it wasn't another mission.

"I don't know, just report to him, your teaching duties will be taken care of by K-Unit." Alex nodded and ran off, just plain happy that he didn't have to hear another second of the constant whining.

The Sergeant's office was…bland. It was plain, with brown furniture and a dark wooden desk with badges and trophies. Usually Alex saw the Sergeant sitting behind it, today it was Blunt.

Alex knocked on the door; it was answered by a monotonous "Come in."

Alex opened the door and there stood Mr. Blunt by the window.

"Alex, how nice for you to join me," He gestured to a wooden chair. "Sit,"

Alex obliged, just wanting to get this over with.

"What do you want this time?" Alex asked, getting straight to the point.

Mr. Blunt turned to face Alex, "I am merely asking something of you Alex, and those times you toke the mission for yourself, I never forced you."

"Whatever," Alex replied, not buying that excuse at all. "Why did you call me here?"

"Well Alex, I think you would enjoy this more than I. I know that you don't really…like you classmates. And though out the days, I see that they are unfit for any mission that _you _might consider to take." Alex kept an emotionless face and had to bite his tongue to keep from cussing at Blunt.

"So they may be dismissed and sent back to school just at a different location. As for your new teammate on your next mission that you so kindly will take…I think you friend Mr. Harris will be perfect for that." Mr. Blunt paused, no knowing what Alex's reaction would be.

It took a while for the news to process through his head. Mr. Harris…Tom Harris. Tom Harris = friend. Friend going on dangerous mission = no way on earth.

Alex looked up at Mr. Blunt and narrowed his eyes. "No," He replied simply. "You will not bring Tom into this spy business, he has a family." Mr. Blunt just raised an eyebrow. "Fine truth be told, he doesn't exactly _like _his family, but they care about him, they're just going through a rough time right now, with who gets to keep Tom and stuff. But I swear, do not bring Tom into this, I will go on any mission you want. From what I experience from my fair share of missions, he WILL get hurt, both physically and mentally." Alex stood up from his seat to face Blunt.

"I will beg you if I have to, just don't hurt Tom." Alex said, for the first time, his voice serious and pleading.

"I'm sorry Alex," Blunt replied, not sounding at all sorry. "But I already asked Tom, he said and I quote 'Yes! One million times Yes Mr. Bland! This is going to be wicked awesome.'" Mr. Blunt replied, his voice hitching a pitch as he tried (key word _tried_) to imitate Tom. "It's out of my hand, it's too late."

Alex hung his head, "Of course, it's always too late. When do I go?"

Blunt almost grinned. "Now,"

Just then Tom walked in, looking pretty much the same, the same crazy glint in his eyes, same ruffled hair, looking like…Tom. "Hey Alex." He said, smiling.

Alex just stood there frozen, thinking a very interesting word summing up all of his thoughts quite nicely,

_Crap_

LINE BREAK -

"Tom?" Alex asked, as complete shock took over his body.

"Hey Al," Tom said, smiling.

"It's not true is it?" Alex asked, moving closer to his friend. "You didn't agree did you Tommy?" Tom lowered his eyes to his shoes.

"Sorry Alex, but I always wanted this; I always wanted to be a spy…like you." Tom said softly.

"But…what if you get killed?" Alex asked, his brows furrowing. "If you die, I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I could have stopped it." Alex pause; he knew that Tom would never be happy if he denied this to him. And Tom was his best friend.

"But…if you are sure about this," Tom nodded vigorously. "Then I guess I can't stop you."

Tom walked forward and hugged his friend. "We'll have so much fun Al!"

Alex had to chuckle at that, he hugged his friend back.

"Well…I guess I should explain you mission now then." Mr. Blunt said, sitting down behind the table.

Alex forgot Blunt was there for a second but quickly recovered and sat with his friend next to him on the other chair.

"Now that, that problem is solved, we must discuss you mission." Blunt began.

"Now Alex, I am assured that you will be extra careful on this mission considering that this time not only is your life at risk but also Mr. Harris's. Now as you know Smithers will provide your gadgets for you, very advance for this specific mission. And please no questions till the end." Mr. Blunt added when Tom opened his mouth.

"This is probably one of your most important missions considering that once again there is more than one person to take care of but I guess that isn't a big problem because you have run into more than one person on a mission before and it ended in success anyways. I am very aware that this is a very high risk mission, not only because of Mr. Harris but because this involves one of your old enemies. And please know that if there were any one else who was capable of completing this mission then I would, without doubt chose that person.

But they are unavailable and incapable of completing such a mission that you, yourself had completed once before. I did not know that such a mission would involve you and your friend. But I trust that you will complete this mission with success…"

"Oh get to the point Blunt," Alex replied, clearly pissed that he was taking so long to explain a mission unlike the usual get to the point.

"Your mission is Scorpia." Mr. Blunt said, slightly wincing.

Tom looked over at Alex who froze.

The thought going though his at that moment,

_Crap…not them._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N sorry I haven't wrote in so long got a little writer's block. And of course school. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Anthony Horowitz owns Alex Rider**

"What?" Alex asked, his voice calm but tight.

"I know you despise them Alex…But it's necessary, we need both you and Mr. Harris for this mission. The new head for Scorpia, Mr. Malum Kaxster, is a big threat to us. They are releasing or activating a poison that is already in every day materials that they have infected. The poison is called Hextum, unknown by many, this toxin that kills at impact. The moment it enters your bloodstream, you're dead. We have received information that it is only found in the very wealthy, multi billionaires, millionaires. We only found it in their everyday materials, but they still disagree from letting us remove the poison, their pride is taking over their mind."

"But Mr. Blunt, what kind of everyday materials?" Tom asked, he was new at this thing, and he was still exited about his first mission.

"Water, food, medicine, injections, asthma inhalers and those sorts, the Hextum is originally green, but they might have dyed it to look like those of its background. Malum plans to release it in about a few weeks; we want you to stop him."

"How?" Tom asked, Alex was thinking the same thing.

"Malum plans to release the poison to much of the U.K by airplane, also by wind. Hextum is like powder, you throw the poison into the wind and within moments, anything living within 30 years will die a very painful death."

"But how do we stop it?" Alex asked, paying full attention.

"Well, we happen to know that Malum is recruiting retired spies all around the world, or just spies that want to avenge the organization that made them agents. He also recruits both children and adults, but only those with fighting experiences. You Alex will play a major part in this, word has reached Malum's ears that you hate the MI6 for stealing your childhood and you family…much of it are true. They also know that you are very capable of escaping us, so this is you getting your revenge. Pretend that we had given you the brief on Malum but you snapped when we mentioned you uncle, Ian would want you to continue as a spy when you threatened to quit spying once and for all. You escaped us and asked Tom to join you, Tom having enough of his family decided to join you and together you find the location of where Malum is, with a tracking device that you stole from us before you ran out of the building. But while there you are having second thoughts and thinking about returning. You will have to argue with Malum often to create that "I hate life" feel. But you must reframe from getting hooked by Malum's ideas, for he can be very convincing. You will bring with you a picture of yourself and Ian that we have enhanced to be a communicator. Both you and Mr. Harris may use it, finger print sensitive."

"When will we leave?" Alex asked.

"Now…"

Alex and Tom blanched. "Now?" They asked, simultaneously.

"Now, you must appear tired, and that is what you are so it'll be easier." Mr. Blunt replied, he reached into his brief case and pulled out a picture of Alex and Ian and handed it to Alex who pocketed it.

Here is the device, now; we will transfer you to the MI6 while Tom will be at his house with fake actors that looks much like his own parents. Alex, you will change out of your training clothes at MI6 while Tom, you will change at you house. We will drop you off a few blocks, from then you will bike home. We must take extra precautions for their might be spies."

Blunt paused "Now, you better go. Alex, go pack and then go to the gate where a car will be waiting for you. You two should say your good-byes now because when on the mission, you won't have that chipper attitude. I'll go back to the _bank _and prepare. Good luck Alex and Tom, and Alex, this time don't take any unnecessary risks, not only your life is at stake this time." With that, Mr. Blunt left. Alex and Tom sat frozen.

Slowly, Alex got up and Tom followed suit.

"Good-luck Tom," Alex said, looking Tom in the eyes, he held out his hand.

"To hell with that Alex," Tom replied, pulling Alex into a hug. "We're friends!"

Alex chuckled as he hugged Tom back. "Remember, don't take any unnecessary risks."

Tom pulled away and looked at Alex as if he was suggesting they walk up to Malum and suggest he surrender.

"Me! Well what about you Mr. Broken bones." Tom exclaimed.

Alex laughed, this time he was determined not to take any unnecessary risks; he would not put Tom in danger.

"Alright, I better go pack. They have to drive you to your house first anyways." Alex sighed. "See ya Tom."

"Bye Alex," Tom said as he walked out the door. "Remember to not get killed before the mission!" Tom yelled before he closed the door.

Alex chuckled to himself and ran out the door to go pack.

He was nervous, true he's been on missions before, but not with anyone he knew longer than a month. Many say that he has the luck of the devil; Alex just hopes that that luck is still with him. And this time, hopefully the devil will extend that luck to Tom too.

Alex rushed out to the car; he was probably late because of K-Unit.

When he went to pack his stuff for the mission, he forgot that it was K-Unit's break.

**_Flashback_**

Alex ran into the cabin, knocking open the door. Only to find four K-Unit soldiers frozen in the middle of whatever they were doing.

_Oh…shit _Alex thought as he straightened himself.

"Uh…hey guys" Alex said, scratching the back of his head. "What's up? Yeah I'm just going to pack up my stuff for…something." Alex said walking towards his bunk, trying to come up with a good excuse.

When he got to his buck he went to the wall next to it and mildly slammed his head on it.

_That was the best I could come up with? _Alex thought.

"Alex," Wolf started, walking towards the boy slightly slamming his head against the wall. "The truth,"

Alex whirled around, he paled. "T-the truth? Um…Wolf…I don't think you'll like the truth."

Wolf shrugged. "You're probably right, but I. Want. The. Truth." Wolf demanded his eyes hardening.

"Fine," Alex said, taking a deep breath. "I got called to the Sergeant's office while training _them_, and I went there and Blunt was there. And he told me that I had a mission, and then Tom appeared. And A.K.A Tom's like my best friend before I met you guys so…yeah. Okay so, them they told me a bunch of stuff that are probably top secret, you know, confidential. SO now he's telling me to pack up my stuff and go out in the car outside the gate so I ran in here and yeah…you know the rest." Alex blurted in a hurry, he just wanted to get it over with.

Silence engulfed the room, then, Wolf snapped.

"WHAT?" He yelled, Alex winced.

"I think you know what considering I just told you." Alex said, inching towards his bed mattress.

"So the M—no _them, they _told you to go on a mission that you might not return from with another kid that might get killed too?" Wolf said.

Alex nodded. "Pretty much,"

"Any chance we can talk you out of it?" Snake asked hopefully.

Alex shook his head sadly. "No, sorry."

They all sighed. "Well Alex…just return safely." Wolf whispered. "We know it's not your choice it you had a choice. Just…be careful."

Alex nodded. "Thanks."

And with that he took out his bag from under his bed and put his jacket inside it. "Bye." Alex said simply.

"Bye, good luck Alex." They all said as they went and hugged Alex.

Alex would have cried, but he held it back, better to be strong then to show weakness. He shouldn't get used to it.

"Bye" he said again.

And with that he walked out, feeling like he left a piece of his back inside the cabin…comfort…family…and a piece of friendship.

**_Flashback end_**

Alex ran up to the car driver, slightly out of breath.

"Am…I…too…late?" Alex gasped, trying to catch his breath.

The driver shook his head, "No, you're right on time." He opened the door to the car. "Come on."

Alex nodded and turned around to salute the sergeant who was standing at the gate.

"Bye Cub…Good luck Alex, may god bless you. And may your luck of the devil forever stay with you." The sergeant said, saluting Alex back.

"Thanks Serge." Alex yelled back. And with that he climbed into the car. The driver waved the sergeant good-bye and got into the car. The car stayed for about a second longer, and then drove off, leaving a trail of dust.

_Good Luck Alex _The sergeant said, a sad smile was on his face.

_I hope you return_

And with that he went inside, thinking about how unfair fate was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got tests and quizzes to study for so…yeah. Since its Christmas break for me, I'll be updating more often. Thanks for reading. And here's an extra long story, my Christmas treat. ****J**

Alex rider was scared, not for his life, but Tom's. There was more than just his life at stake this time; if Tom died because of him…he would never forgive himself.

They were only about 3 blocks away from MI6, Alex mentally prepared himself.

_Be tired, by cold, be broken _He thought.

Alex could almost literally feel his eyes losing warmth, his face a mask. The car stopped and the driver got out of his seat but not before sneaking a look at the teen in his car. He was not fooled, he heard stories about the boy before, about getting involved with Scropia, and getting shot. To tell the truth, he felt sorry for the kid, being yanked from his childhood…rough.

When He looked back at Alex, he didn't see a kid, he saw a spy, one that was already broken. But when Alex saw the driver's shocked expression, he let a smile onto his face, and warmth into his eyes. The driver nodded in understanding, he smiled at Alex then regained his composer and opened the door.

Alex sulked back thinking of how he would have been such a great actor.

The door opened and Alex stepped out, his eyes cold, unyielding, glaring, his face, emotionless, cold.

As Alex stepped out of the car, he saw several agents look at him, a look of pity. Alex almost smiled to let them know that he was fine…well…kind off. But he had to keep his cover, so he narrowed his eyes, and walked towards the door and stepped inside.

The lady at the desk smiled at Alex but shot a short wink.

"Hello Alex, ready to upgrade your account?" She asked, smiling like an angel.

Alex scoffed. "Whatever. Just tell Blunt I'm here." Alex replied. He felt bad about treating her like that, but it was necessary.

Kina (the lady) smiled sadly and pressed a button he knew sent a signal to Blunt.

Alex walked down the hall, ignoring the glances and looks of pity, he needed to keep a straight face, no matter what or else Tom might get hurt.

The elevator door opened and Alex walked in, he pressed the button that he knew was the floor that Blunt's office was on and waited. The door opened and Alex walked out, his mask still intact. He walked straight down the hallway, his shoulder bumping on another man's shoulder but he ignored it.

He pushed Blunt's door open without knocking, he wasn't suppose to care, and he never cared in the first place.

Blunt was there, sitting at his desk, and Mrs. Jones standing next to him, probably with a peppermint in her mouth.

"Alex," Mrs. Jones said, she gestured to a chair. "Have a seat."

Alex sat down motionlessly.

"Now Alex, do you remember Scorpia?" Mrs. Jones asked.

Alex just scoffed. "How could I not?"

He could see the hurt in Mrs. Jones's eyes. "Well, Scorpia has a new head, named Malum Kaxster, we need a favor to ask of you…"But she stopped once she saw Alex's expression.

"A favor," Alex exclaimed. "After all you've done to me you have the nerve to ask me for a _favor_ when I can't even ask you to take care of Jack for me when I'm gone!" Alex yelled.

"Listen Alex," Mrs. Jones started, but she was cut off by Alex.

"No you listen," He got up from his chair, Alex's brown eyes deadly, he voice forced to be calm, his hands clenched. "I'm fucking tired of you, Blunt, and the MI6." Mr. Blunt looked taken back at Alex's choice of language. "In case you haven't noticed, I never wanted to work for you in the first place, NEVER. No I know that I can leave MI6, I know I can because I want to. You know what? Scorpia was actually more respectful to me in a way; they treated me like a soldier instead of a person who you use to do your dirty work. Thanks for briefing me on the phone first before I came here. You know told me where you think Scorpia is hanging, and I hope you're right. How does it feel this time, to be the one who's not in control, Blunt?" With that Alex ran out of the room, racing down the hallways, and down the stairs.

He ran into a room, looking for weapons, anything. And to his luck, this was the secret weapon's room. He grabbed a backpack and stuffed them with guns, and grenades. He ran out the door, racing down the stairs.

Alex heard his own heart pounding, he ran down into the lobby where agents were there waiting for him. But he could beat them, he got better.

Alex took off on a running start, seeming to want to run straight into the agents, he waited for the last minute and then slid on his knees, under the agents and out the door. He ran out the door never stopping. He ran past a house where a bike was laying, he ran into the yard and grabbed the bike and drove off. He could hear agents behind him on cars; they must have gotten over their shock.

Alex knew that he could never beat all of them, so he did the oldest trick, run, slide, and run.

He peddled and peddled until he reached Tom's house. He ditched the bike and ran straight into Tom.

"Tom!" Alex said, hugging his friend.

"Alex, dude you got to help me out of here. Please." Tom pleaded, Alex now noticed the tears.

"What happened?" Alex asked his voice stone.

"Them, you know my fucking parents." Tom replied, hate clear in his voice. He was really good at acting. "Pretend to care; they even kissed me good-night. Then the next morning, I heard them talking about drugging me and leaving me out to rot in the streets, both of them FUCKING DRUNK OUT OF THEIR SHITTING HEADS!" Tom yelled, he calmed down, now just looking defeated. "Please Alex, please."

Alex nodded "Alright, I was going to say good-bye, and go solo. But you can come, I mean, if you want."

"Yup, yuppie-doodle, let's go before the po-po gets us (**and if u watched Garfield, u would know what a po-po means.)" **Tom said, running down the street, before waiting for Alex to catch up.

They endured many obstacles on the way, avoided any attention to themselves, though even that was hard. There were Special Forces everywhere, all of them carrying weapons, no doubt darts to take them both down without _physically _injuring MI6's best agent, Alex.

Finally Alex and Tom found Scorpia, although they would have missed it if Alex wasn't a spy. They were on a boat docked at the harbor, looking like a billion dollar boat with the word AIPROCS painted red on the side. Men in business suits were on the boat, making this look like a little meeting for billionaires.

Alex and Tom looked at the boat, knowing something was up, but they dismissed it as delusions from the lack of meals in the last three days.

But the trainings of being spies and the techniques you learn on missions, never _never _escape you, whether you want them to or not.

Luckily for Alex, this one time, he was even slightly glad he had training.

He looked closer at the words AIPROCS, and saw it was SCORPIA written backwards, so simple, so obvious, yet…so ingenious. Many harness the skill of see things so carefully thought out, so positive it would escape the naked eye. Yet try something like this, something that everyone would think they would see in the blink of an eye, but when the time comes, they wouldn't give it a second thought, they would pass it on as something too simple to be great…nothing is too simple.

Alex grabbed Tom to make him stop walking and pointed to the boat.

"What?" Tom asked, slightly irritated. "We are one yard away from an all you can eat buffet and you're stopping me to look at a boat?"

"What all you can eat buffet?" Alex asked, confused.

Tom pointed to the all of a restaurant. "The delivery center for public free meals,"

Alex made a face, seriously rethinking about his friend going mental or not.

"You mean the trashcan, the dumpster where restaurants dump their leftover…materials." Alex said.

Tom shrugged. "Sure, say it in the_ ugly _way."

Alex sighed; sometimes he really doubted his friend's sanity. Alex snapped back to attention.

"No, look at the words on the boat." Alex said, turning is friend towards the boat.

"AIPORCS, what about it," Tom asked.

"AIPORCS think about it, what does it spell backwards?" Alex asked, hinting.

Tom sighed. "Come on Alex, you know I would never fall for something as simple as that, see AIPORCS is just SCROPIA spelled backwards….no…fucking…way." Tom said, his eyes widening.

"Yes fucking way. Let's go." Alex said, grabbing his friend's arm and dragging him to the boat.

Half of Alex wanted to find Scropia and bring MI6 down, and half of him just wanted a piece of that vanilla cake that he smelled and maybe some chicken for dinner.

Alex ran onto the dock, Tom right behind him, only to meet two burly guards on the way.

"Get going kid, you're not welcome here, either of you. Better go before we make you." One of the men growled.

"You may have heard of me, Alex Rider." Alex said, keeping a straight face, although he was cracking up inside.

The guards immediately paled, this was the kid who took down Scorpia, the one who outsmarted some of the smartest people in England no, on the earth.

"Rider," one of the two growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to join." Alex stated.

"Why?" They asked, not wanting to fall for the same trick twice.

"Cause MI6 fucking betrayed me." Alex answered, his voice containing much of his anger.

This was one answer they were _not _ready for, Alex Rider surrendering to them, not the other way.

"Uh…well…we'll tell the boss." One of the men stuttered.

Alex and Tom stood there until the man came back. "Alex Rider, come with me."

"What about him?" Alex asked, gesturing to Tom.

"He stays." The man answered.

"No," Alex demanded. "He will come with me or both you and MI6 will have me as an enemy. And believe me, right now, and that is the worst thing possible for any living creature!"

And they everyone who heard those words, believed him. When Alex Rider was mad, no deathly mad, no one could stop him.

"Alright, Alex and…friend, both of you, follow me." Alex and Tom followed the man onto the boat.

They found the whole boat waiting for them, every single man and woman stood still, eyes trailing not on the their own, but Alex, the legend that defeated Scorpia.

Whispers were heard, _Rider_

_The rider_

_ I heard he had joined us_

_ we are saved_

_ we can actually beat MI6 now_

_ shut up_

_well it's true…_

Even though I was hilarious hearing adults bicker among themselves like children, Alex managed to keep a straight face, one that was resistant of emotions.

But Tom was far away from keeping his emotions bottled up; he smiled and tapped Alex's shoulder. Constantly asking him if he heard this or that, it was beginning to become really irritating. Yet, Alex didn't mind, a world without Tom wouldn't be a world, it would just be hell.

"This way Rider and…" The man trailed off.

"Tom Harris," Tom said, trying to create an emotionless mask similar to Alex, but failed miserably.

_Oh well, _Alex thought, _He'll learn_

"Right, Rider, Harris, right this way." The man said, opening a door leading to the "house" (**A/N I don't know what it's called so, bare with me) **of the AIPROCS. Inside a middle aged man sat. Alex didn't need a name card to know that this was the man MI6 was talking about, the one who was planning to release Hextum. This was Malum Kaxster, the devil.

"Ah, we've finally meet." Malum said, his voice like silk, unlike Alex's other…targets. "Alex Rider, son of the magnificent John Rider, nephew of Ian Rider. And of course, star agent of MI6." Malum said, his mouth stretching into a smile. Yet this smile was not sinister, yet more…fatherly. NO-he would not have it that way again, not after Skeleton key.

"Ex-agent," Alex corrected, forcing anger into his voice, which wasn't that hard.

"Ah yes," Malum smiled again. "I received news that you snapped, and now you want to join us, along with your friend. Yes?" He got up from his chair, moving to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

"Yes. I know we got off on the wrong start. Me interrupting your plans and all that, but I want to join. MI6 no longer will have control over my life, and I know you'll need me. At this point, I'm a threat to everyone, I have information, and I can get very powerful allies. So, what do you say, allies?" Alex extended a hand, a smirk playing on his face.

Malum's face scrunched up in thought. The boy wasn't joking about being a threat if he declined this offer, this oh so valuable offer. Alex would be of great use; together they will defeat MI6, and possibly rule the world. Alex reminded Malum of himself when he was small. Hard headed, strong, brave, yet Malum knew that Alex had a father, actually three, considering the mission Skeleton Key.

Only time can decided whether Alex would want Malum as a father or not. Alex would be the perfect son, and perfect candidate for the future head of Scorpia. This was a trap, Malum already knew. He had ears inside of Brecon Beacons, more like planted a bug. He knew of the plan, yet he was also known to change the minds. He would bring Alex over, he would make Alex forget about the mission and join Scorpia.

Alex will become his son and successor, and Tom Harris as Alex's advisor and friend. Both of them will break sooner off later.

Alex Rider, will soon become Alex Kaxster, the leader of Scorpia, whether he wants to, or not.


	13. Chapter 13

Malum smiled, and shook Alex's hand.

"Allies," The deal was made, outside, Alex kept a smirk playing on his face, keeping the image that he didn't care of Malum said yes or no. But on the inside, Alex was just checking off his check list.

_Become allies with Scorpia…Check._

"So, where do I train? I sure that you changed the location," Alex asked.

"You are right Alex, we have." With that sharp pain cracked against Alex and Tom's skull, they fell unconscious.

"Search them," Malum commanded.

The body guards nodded.

"Kick off all none Scorpia related personals, and sped towards the training center, understood?"

"Yes sir," They replied.

Whoever said being subtle was the way to go?

Alex's head was throbbing, he looked around, wait a sec, he was on a bed….a bed.

So was Tom.

He cursed, so stupid!

How could he let his guard down just because of hunger?

Alex shot up, immediately regretting it. A wave of nausea washed over him.

"Careful Alex," An all too familiar called out. "You need rest. The hit was quite hard, do not fear, when I learned of how that hit knocked you out and nonetheless giving you a severe headache, I killed the guard, Yes, he was very strong, brave and loyal too, but no one hurts my son." Alex froze.

"W-what," Alex stuttered, gripping his bed post.

Malum sighed, placing his glass of wine on the table, walking over to sit at a chair across of Alex.

"Listen Alex, I know you are young, I know you have lost more than any 14 year old should. I also know that the same proposition has been made to you on one of your missions, Skeleton key. But think about it Alex, I'm giving you a chance at a new life to defeat MI6, along with your friend, Mr. Harris. Please Alex, join me, you will sooner or later—"

"No," Alex interrupted, standing up, clenching his fists. "If you know so much about Skeleton key, you should know this, I never gave into Alexei's proposition, and I won't give in to you. I always will and have one father, sure he is dead, but he was my father."

"Blood father Alex, He never provided for you, thanks you him, you got caught up in this mess."

Alex felt his eyes widening, he had thought of it that way before, but Alex never really blamed his father for his life. But now, he's thinking if his dad (James) never got involved in MI6, and then he wouldn't have either. Alex shook the thought out of his head; no he would not let Malum win.

"Say what you want Malum, but you'll never get me to break." Malum stayed quiet, he then stood up, facing Alex.

"Oh we'll see Alex, we will see. I cannot make you surrender faster, but I can still treat you like a son." Malum smiled. "Whether you'd like it or not,"

With that Malum stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped and turned around.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Alex, please change into those clothes in the closet over there, your friend Tom too. I know you would rather wear your own clothes, but from now on, you are my son. You are to be Scorpia, not MI6. Remember, if you do not change when I come back in 30 minutes, I will have you drugged, change you into those clothes then wake you up. I must say, the after effect can be quite agonizing." With a dazzling smile of a snake's, Malum walked out the door, closing it and locking the locks.

Alex sighed and sat down on his mattress in a huff.

Why, why this again?

"Alex, you okay dude?" A voice asked, Alex looked up, to see the worried face of his friend Tom.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Tom shifted. "I heard the entire thing, you see, he was kinda talking to you so I stayed out of the conversation." Alex sighed. "You okay?"

Alex fell backwards into his head. "No," He shifted to face Tom. "Am I really that likable?"

"No," Alex leaned on his elbows and glared at Tom.

"Shut up."

Tom smiled. "That's the Alex I know and love to annoy." He walked over to his closet.

"Come on Alex, I don't want to be drugged and stripped of my clothes by Scorpia guards. I don't know about you, but I rather not have my male anatomy to be seen Scorpia body guards.

Alex gave a laugh and slowly got up. Alex trudged over to his closet, pulling it open to reveal an all back uniform, black combat shoes, a black jacket, long sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, a black baseball hat, and on the back of the jacket and shirt, it said Scorpia.

Alex sneered, self centered much?

There were 2 bathrooms in the overly large room. One was occupied by Tom, and one that would be occupied by Alex in…now.

Alex walked into the bathroom, and his eyes widened. The bath room was to say the least, awesomely wicked.

Stone decorated walls, granite sinks, personalized towels, a bathtub the size of a bed, and a shower. As much as Alex hated being kept captive…Scorpia wasn't half bad at the hospitality thing you know, except for the kidnapping part.

Alex took a quick bath, happily getting rid of the grueling grim that covered him.

Then, he changed into the uniform, it was surprisingly comfortable.

Alex gave a deep sign, yet another mission…with Scorpia.

Alex walked out of the bathroom, greeted by Malum standing in the main sitting area with at least a dozen guards.

Malum smiled when he saw Alex full in Scorpia wardrobe.

"Wonderful Alex, black fits you well. You were born to be a Scorpia."

Alex glared at the man, Malum sighed. "You will understand over time."

Tom walked out of the bathroom, his hair still wet.

"Ah yes Tom, wonderful timing might I say."

Please don't answer, don't be stupid, please, please don't be the idiot. Alex silently pleaded.

Tom kept quiet managing to narrow his eyes at Malum. Alex almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"No wonder you two are friends." Malum commented. "Alright, seeing you missed breakfast, we will have lunch, after then I will introduce the both of you to my property. Follow me, and don't do anything reckless. The effects to the knockout dart can be rather…painful to say the least."

Alex and Tom hesitated then followed Malum out the door; Tom was tense the entire time, fully aware of the body guards behind him. Alex was glancing around looking for an exit, he was disappointed.

"I know you are looking for an escape Alex." Malum said, keeping his pace.

Gee you think? Alex wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I have built this mansion not so long ago, I sealed off every exit, and every crevice in the room is protected by an alarm. The control panel cannot be found because it does not exist. There aren't any refuges for at least 30 miles of land, then a large amount of water separating you from yet another dozen miles of forest greens, until you reach an animal reserve…but after that…who knows, I never bothered to find out."

"All of my equipment has a tracker so don't even think about stealing anything." Malum suddenly stopped and turned to face Alex and Tom. His eyes were surprisingly fatherly warm, but who cared? It was a member of Scorpia after all; he could drop dead for all Alex cared.

"Listen Alex, Tom, I don't want to hurt you, in any ways at all. I rather have you be part of my family, my son and his forever loyal best friend. What's holding you back?"

Alex bit his tongue, could he really tell Malum? No, all spy instincts told him no, but his heart and soul told him yes.

"Jack," Alex replied, looking at the ground.

"Jack?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, she's my babysitter, sort of like my sister."

"I'm so sorry Alex," He heard Malum say.

Alex snapped his head up. "What do you mean you're sorry? You can't get her to safety?"

Malum's eyes brimmed with tears, tears that would never spill. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Yeah know what?" Tom echoed.

Malum kneeled and placed his hands on Alex's shoulders. "Jack Starbright is dead."

Alex felt his heart drop. No, this couldn't be happening: he thought.

"You're lying," Alex growled ripping away from Malum's arms.

"Alex, look at me!" Malum whispered. Alex shook his head, clasping his hands over his ears, like a child, but he had lost more than anyone could dream off.

"No, no, no," Alex muttered.

"Alex, look at me!" Malum screamed his voice full of pity for the young spy, yet his heart ached. How someone that one minute could be so strong, so stubborn, could break so easily.

Malum gripped Alex's shoulders tight forcing Alex to look at Malum straight in the eyes.

"Get a grip Alex," Malum commanded.

Alex stared at the man, eyes still blurry from tears.

"What about Tom? Are you just going to break down like this?"

Alex shook his head slowly.

"Good," Malum stood up and looked at the guards. "Take them back to the room."

"But sir? What about lunch?" A guard asked.

"Bring it to their rooms. Let them rest, let Alex rest. I will check on them in about 2 hours. Leave them alone until then except for when they ring for food—"

"We can ring for food?" Tom asked.

Malum smiled. "Of course, you should see a little white box on the wall in your room. Just press the button, say what you need then you'll get it."

"Really,"

"Really," Malum smiled at Tom then waved the guards to take them back.

One of the guards placed a caring hand on Alex's back then gently pushed him towards the room. Malum stood and watched the disappearing blonde head of a teenage boy.

Malum knew that this wasn't the end. It might seem like it, but it was not. But this was the start of the reign of Scorpia's father and son rule.

**Alright this is longer. Thank for being patient.**


End file.
